Pink Quartz
"Pink" Quartz is a Rose Quartz that currently resides in The Garden. Appearance Pink Quartz is similar in stature to other Gems of her type; she is the same size as a typical Quartz soldier, but with a heavier build. Her face is pudgy, with black eyes, thick eyebrows, and full lips that have a pink gloss to them. Her skin is a pale red color, almost resembling a human skintone. Her Gemstone is on her forehead. Pink Quartz wears a simple, purple, sleeveless leotard with a dark pink belt, and a light pink undershirt and boots. Personality Pink Quartz, unlike other Gems of her type, seems completely deadpan, not one to be seen smiling, laughing, or crying in public. However, her emotionless appearance is actually a facade. When she thinks she isn't being watched, she is very emotional, and tends to sing to herself or the pseudo-Gems. If something (usually related to the Rebellion) angers Pink Quartz, her facade will vanish as she loudly expresses her rage, and is known to stomp her feet or slam her fists on objects during these rants. When she calms down, though, she will hide in shame over her outburst. History Pink Quartz was one of numerous Rose Quartz soldiers created on Earth for Pink Diamond. When the Rebellion occurred, she was taken by Pink Zirconia due to her exceptional quality, saving her from being bubbled when the war escalated. She took part in the fighting, directly confronting Rose Quartz's rebels. Seeing the presumed fellow soldier go rogue, she became ashamed of her own Gem type and adopted a pseudonym to distance herself from other Rose Quartzes. Shortly before Pink Diamond's "shattering," Pink Quartz, along with Pink Zirconia's entire entourage, learned of Rose Quartz's true identity through "the exposure." Her superior fled from Earth upon this realization, and got her entourage stranded on Mars, taking up residence in Pink Diamond's outpost. As tensions began to die down and Gems settled into a new routine, Pink Quartz found herself growing fond of some creatures that Pink Zirconia was creating. With nobody asking or ordering her to, the Quartz soldier began to tend to the pseudo-Gems, eventually becoming their official caretaker. Abilities Pink Quartz has typical Era 1 Gem abilities, such as agelessness, shapeshifting, and superhuman strength. She is considered a "perfect" Rose Quartz, suggesting that she is stronger and more durable than the average Quartz. Relationships Pink Zirconia Pink Quartz has served Pink Zirconia since the Rebellion, and thus has a respect for her and obeys her commands. However, she also pities Pink Zirconia, seeing her as completely insane and blaming this on Rose Quartz and "the exposure." Pseudo-Gems Pink Quartz shows an attachment to the pseudo-Gems, and cares for them regardless of whether she is specifically asked to. She is also more comfortable expressing herself around them, possibly due to their organic and animalistic nature. Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Pink Quartz adopted her assumed name directly as a result of Rose Quartz and her Rebellion. When discussing the rebels, she seldom refers to Rose Quartz directly. However, if pressured enough to discuss her, she will enter a rant about how Rose ruined her life, and how she would rather not have been made at all than have been made for Pink Diamond. Trivia * Not having seen another Gem of her type since the Rebellion, Pink Quartz believes she is the only active Rose Quartz in the universe. * Pink Quartz was used for the December 2019 Monthly Gem Challenge, though she wasn't made or even redesigned for the prompt. * Pink Quartz has a few hypothetical fusions. ** If she fused with Pink Zirconia, they would form a Rose Aura Quartz. ** If she fused with Aqua Aura Quartz, they would form a Tanzine Aura Quartz. ** If she fused with any Pearl, they would form a Dragon's Breath. ** If she fused with any Amethyst, they would form a Strawberry Quartz. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Rose quartz is a common variety of macrocrystalline quartz, famous for its pinkish color, ranging from very pale pink to bright red. ** While the exact chemistry of rose quartz isn't known, its color is believed to come from trace amounts of titanium, iron, or manganese. * Rose quartz can come from from Madagascar, India, Germany, South Africa, or the United States, but most rose quartz today comes from Brazil. * Rose quartzes often appear milky or hazy, which can deepen its color and give it an adularescent effect. * Rose quartz is popular not only as a gemstone, but also for ornamental purposes, being frequently carved into figurines and statues as well as cut into gemstones. * Rose quartz is an alternate gemstone for those born in January, and is believed to be a soothing healing crystal that also promotes love. ** Rose quartz is said to help clear negative emotions and ease emotional pain or psychological trauma. ** A rose quartz crystal underneath a pillow is believed by some to promote creativity as well as peaceful sleep. Gallery Pink Quartz.png|Pink Quartz's original design Category:Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Earth Gems Category:Pink Zirconia's Court Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Rose Quartzes Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Pink Colored Gems Category:Active Gems